


Последний час 2020 года

by lebkuchenhaus, WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты G-T [7]
Category: Wang Yibo — Fandom, Xiao Zhan — Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Show Business, WTF Kombat 2021, bjyx — Relationship, Ван Ибо - Freeform, Сяо Чжань - Freeform, 博君一肖 — Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Summary: Между Шанхаем и Чаншой 880 километров, но в новогоднюю ночь важно не это.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты G-T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133606
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	Последний час 2020 года

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [ Shamanka_Ingrid ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid)

Это нормально, успокаивал себя Ван Ибо, расписание никогда не соответствует действительности. Это нормально. Надо впихнуть рекламу, промо, небеса знают что еще, отодвинуть время начала на полчаса и пустить расписание демонам под хвост. 

Только отсчет предновогодних секунд пойдет по расписанию, об остальном можно забыть.

У него два номера, и еще дважды он выйдет на сцену в качестве ведущего. Слов почти нет, отдуваться за всех будет по большей части Ван Хань, сам он больше для вида постоит. Все ждут от него выступлений, и конечно, премьеры новой песни. Интернет гудит не утихая, как разворошенный улей, уже несколько дней, и Ван Ибо знал, что не разочарует фанатов, на репетиции все прошло отлично.

Только одно беспокоило Ван Ибо — расписания, его и Сяо Чжаня — но он не мог повлиять ни на одно из них.

  
  


— Как прошла репетиция? — спросил он утром у Сяо Чжаня, когда закончилась его собственная.

— Нормально, танцоры молодцы. Но на Тенсенте было интереснее, — Сяо Чжань хмыкнул, и Ван Ибо сразу понял, о чем идет речь. Он и сам считал, что организаторы выкрутились с потрясающей элегантностью, спрятав Сяо Чжаня в его время репетиции.

— Если бы мы были на одном канале, то договорились бы сделать так же.

— Если бы организаторы пошли на это, — Ван Ибо практически видел, как Сяо Чжань покачал головой.

— Почему нет? Это был отличный ход, — он чуть запнулся, — и потом, разве ты был бы против?

— Конечно нет! Мне понравилось. Особенно общая гримерка, — Сяо Чжань засмеялся на том конце провода, а Ван Ибо сбился с шага и оглянулся на всякий случай. Он расхаживал по пустому фойе, и никто не должен был стать свидетелем этого звонка.

— Это была лучшая часть, — тихо сказал он в трубку, соглашаясь.

— Скоро, — выдохнул Сяо Чжань. 

Пояснять не требовалось, скоро у них будет передышка, и они обязательно встретятся.

— Во сколько ты стоишь по расписанию?

— Сложно сказать. Канал никак не может решить сколько времени дать, а ты про точное время.

Ван Ибо до зубовного скрежета бесился от того, что выступление Сяо Чжаня скрывали до последнего. В официальный список его добавили только тридцать первого, а время выступления до сих пор было неизвестно.

— Может быть незадолго до девяти. Но На Ин поет в последние полчаса, и если дадут дуэт, то ближе к полуночи. Не забудь, кстати, сбросить свое расписание, — Сяо Чжань попытался увести разговор, слыша как недовольно сопит Ван Ибо.

— Будешь смотреть?

— Обязательно!

  
  


Ван Ибо выходил на сцену вместе с соведущими, и старался не думать о телефоне, отданном в последнюю минуту в руки Лэлэ. Ван Ибо не хотел пропустить выступление Сяо Чжаня, но даже не представлял, во сколько его ловить. Почти так же он переживал, что Сяо Чжань пропустит его выступление. Не первое, с Ван Лихомом, а премьеру песни. 

Запись это все не то. 

Живое выступление, когда вокруг беснуется зал, залитый огнями, когда эмоции зрителей затапливают сцену, пропитывают все насквозь. Когда все чувства обострены до предела и нервы натянуты как стропы. Даже если самый важный зритель находится за сотни километров.

Конечно, он потом может устроить приватное выступление только для одного Сяо Чжаня, но таким эффектным оно не будет. 

У Лэлэ в кармане лежал пауэрбанк, и Ван Ибо знал, что смартфон не разрядится в самый неподходящий момент. А выступать Сяо Чжань точно будет. Не могли же организаторы перед началом столько раз на повторе показать нарезку из его выступлений и не выпустить на сцену? 

Вот только когда?

  
  


Спускаясь со сцены, чтобы идти готовиться к выступлению с Ван Лихом, Ван Ибо вопросительно глянул на Лэлэ, но тот только качнул головой. Ясно, значит, еще не было. Но это даже хорошо. Такое раннее время не очень хорошо для артиста, весь топ ставят на последний час. 

Ван Ибо не выпускал из рук смартфон, пока Ван Идо готовил его к выходу на сцену. Хореографии в номере не было, и Ван Ибо только про себя напевал слова, освежая в памяти текст. 

К девяти часам ровно он был готов. Ван Идо внимательно оглядел его со всех сторон, не упуская ни одной детали, и удовлетворенно кивнул, подняв большой палец.

— Через двадцать минут выход, — напомнил Яньянь.

— Начало задержали, но ты прав, идем ближе к сцене.

На выходе из гримерки их поймал один из ассистентов.

— Время сдвинуто минут на двадцать, но далеко не уходите.

— Да какие там двадцать, полчаса минимум, — буркнул Ван Ибо, снова уставившись в экран. Сяо Чжань все еще не выступил. Наверное, организаторы восхитились количеством сообщений от ждущих появления Сяо Чжаня на сцене и решили таки передвинуть его к концу вечера. Это было хорошо, но грозило накладками. Он хочет даже через тысячу километров ощутить восторг зала, когда Сяо Чжань в Шанхае появится перед камерами. И может быть, даже орать вместе с остальными зрителями, закрывшись в гримерке.

В прошлом году Ван Ибо были видны прямо со сцены рекламные экраны, и он каждый раз замирал, когда организаторы включали рекламу с Сяо Чжанем. В этом году не было даже такой малости. Он еще немного посмотрел трансляцию Dragon TV, где ведущий в очередной раз пообещал, что Сяо Чжань выйдет на сцену, и, вздохнув, передал смартфон Лэлэ, который не отходил от него ни на шаг. Сначала работа, потом остальное. 

— Удачи! — практически из ниоткуда появился Да Чжанвэй, хлопнул по плечу и едва не бегом бросился к гримеркам. Он тоже выступал сегодня.

Ван Ибо кивнул и, засунув руку в правый карман, улыбнулся своим мыслям. В левой руке он сжимал микрофон, сделанный на заказ. Зеленый, его любимого цвета, с важными наклейками: цифрой «86», датой 2019.10.11 и рисунком головы пантеры. Ван Ибо считал ниже своего достоинства скрывать это.

Фанаты любили Ван Лихома, это было хорошо слышно, но когда на сцену вышел Ван Ибо, зал взорвался радостными криками. Ван Ибо любил эту часть своей профессии, что скрывать. Но еще больше он любил создавать шоу.

Ван Лихом умел читать рэп, тянуть лирику, играть на гитаре. Выступать с ним было весело и задорно, здорово. Но стоило музыке отгреметь, а Ван Ибо спуститься со сцены, и он начал искать взглядом Лэлэ. 

Очередное покачивание головой: «Еще нет». 

Они, не задерживаясь, пошли к гримерке: подготовка ко второму выступлению будет сложнее и дольше, а времени, по меркам Ван Идо, было мало. На самом деле тот не зря был одним из лучших профессионалов, Ван Ибо знал, что ему достаточно пятнадцати минут, чтобы сотворить что-то невероятное, но сейчас подготовка не ограничивалась макияжем и укладкой. 

В кармане коротко прожужжал смартфон, и Ван Ибо, не останавливаясь, достал его и разблокировал экран. Сяо Чжань прислал сообщение из одних смайликов, восхищенных и одобрительных. Ван Ибо счастливо улыбнулся и вместо того, чтобы убрать смартфон назад в карман, отдал его Лэлэ. 

— Скажи, если начнется.

Теперь ему надо было сосредоточиться на выступлении. Все должно пройти идеально. 

  
  


— Ваш выход раньше, — в гримерку заглянул ассистент, глянул на то, как Ван Ибо и Ван Идо в четыре руки поправляют крепления для строп, а рядом стоит Лэлэ с пиджаком в руках. — Готовы?

— Да, — спокойно произнес Ван Ибо, хотя остальные, кажется, готовы были припечатать ассистента крепким словом.

Лонжа не доставляла неудобств, сказались многократные тренировки для съемок. Да и сам номер он прогнал ночью два с половиной десятка раз. Голова была пуста, ни одной лишней мысли, кроме строк песни, тело помнило каждое движение, микрофон с пантерой ждал его внизу, у одного из танцоров. 

Музыка загрохотала в одном ритме с его сердцем и зрительские ярусы затопило зеленым светом. Это правила его мира. 

Ван Ибо опустился на сцену сверху, никто не ждал такого, он сбросил голубую шубу, и выступление началось. Хотя по правде, само появление Ван Ибо уже было частью шоу. Ван Ибо не думал о зрителях, не слышал их криков, но чувствовал их кожей. Он рассказывал правила своего мира не обращая внимания на эмоции и оглушающий рев зала, заражал восторгом даже тех, кто пришел ради других участников. 

Ван Ибо отчетливо услышал и осознал реакцию зала, только когда его тело замерло, а музыка стихла.

Со сцены в служебную часть его провожали трое телохранителей. Фанаты неведомо как сумели пробраться к проходу и снимали его, тянули руки, выкрикивали его имя и поздравления. Кажется, он улыбался, пока шел мимо них, даже сложил ладони в благодарном жесте. 

Ван Ибо всегда требовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя после выступления, так что пока Ван Идо убирал слишком яркий, для роли ведущего, макияж, Лэлэ и не думал отвлекать Ван Ибо, сам посматривал, что происходило в трансляции. И только когда на сцену вышла На Ин, передал смартфон.

— Что? — спросил Ван Ибо, еще не очень придя в себя.

— На Ин выступает.

Большего не требовалось, Ван Ибо схватил смартфон и уставился в экран.

— Ибо, левый глаз, — скомандовал Ван Идо, и он послушно закрыл его, смотря на экран вторым. Ван Идо работал быстро, и вскоре глаза пришлось поменять. 

Ван Ибо, не отрывался от экрана, пока застегивал пуговицы на рубашке, а Ван Идо в это время доставал из волос накладные пряди.

Кажется, Ван Ибо слышал голос ассистента, но решил, что Яньянь все проконтролирует, потому что одновременно из динамиков раздалась хорошо знакомая мелодия. Началось!

Ван Ибо, затаив дыхание, следил за движениями Сяо Чжаня. Конечно, они много времени потратили, отрабатывая каждое из них до автоматизма, но Ван Ибо все равно волновался и выдохнул только когда Сяо Чжань и остальные танцоры замерли. Когда на сцене снова появилась На Ин, Ван Ибо заулыбался как дурак. Он знал, что Сяо Чжаню нравится петь с ней, На Ин поддержала его на «Нашей песне», давала массу полезных советов, и Сяо Чжань выглядел таким счастливым в тот момент, что не улыбаться вместе с ним было просто невозможно.

Кто-то вложил ему в руку наушники, и Ван Ибо поспешил вставить один из них в ушо. Кажется, его куда-то вели, крепко ухватив за локоть. Опомнился он только, когда Сяо Чжань допел последние строки:  «Смотри, как храбро я улыбаюсь. Смотри, как храбро машу рукой» , — и понял, что стоит перед выходом на сцену.

— Ведущие, на сцену, — рявкнул ассистент, и Ван Ибо как подстреленный бросился вперед. Телефон остался у Лэлэ, но самое главное Ван Ибо увидел. Дальше будет обратный отсчет и общая песня. Хорошо, что Hunan TV ограничивается отсчетом, петь Ван Ибо был не в состоянии.

Наконец две тысячи двадцать первый наступил. Отгремели фейерверки, и Ван Ибо очень хотел бы снова упасть в телефон, написать Сяо Чжаню или записать пару голосовых, а еще лучше позвонить и покричать в трубку, зная, что на другом конце Сяо Чжань, готовый кричать в унисон. Но надо было позировать, делать сотню сэлфи, обниматься, хорошо хоть за последним, кроме братьев DayDayUp, особенно никто не лез. 

Они спустились вниз со сцены, заняли первый ряд, где были расставлены складные столы с рядами бутылок с водой. Яньянь накинул ему на плечи теплую куртку. Да Чжанвэй задорно тряс головой в такт музыке, концерт продолжался. Ван Ибо присоединился к нему, мыслями витая где-то за восемьсот с лишним километров. 

Он ушел из зала, как только это стало возможным, и первое, что сделал — проверил сообщения.

«Забери с собой эту шубу, Ибо, умоляю! Она превосходная. Хочу, чтобы ты по дому в ней ходил!» — первое сообщение от Сяо Чжаня, вдогонку которому пришли еще несколько.

«Это было вау!»

«Не зря молчал. Впечатление супер!»

«У меня три номера, не пропусти ☺»

«Ибо, напиши, как освободишься».

Ван Ибо довольно рассмеялся, Сяо Чжань видел его выступление! Он записал голосовое: «Не волнуйся, я заберу шубу с собой. Она, кстати, довольно теплая. Через полчаса буду в машине», — и начал снимать костюм.

  
  


— Лэлэ говорит, что я подпевал, пока шел к сцене, — признался Ван Ибо. Он позвонил Сяо Чжаню сразу как это стало возможным.

— Серьезно? Впрочем, я легко могу представить себе, как он вел тебя, обходя столбы, чтобы ты не расквасил свой прекрасный нос, — засмеялся Сяо Чжань.

— Почти так и было. А Чжанвэй ржал как обычно.

— Ван Ибо, скажи, где мое кольцо? — Сяо Чжань вдруг напустил строгости в голос.

— Какое?

— Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь. То, которое я отдал тебе на Тенсенте. Ты еще сунул его в карман брюк и обещал отдать сразу после премии. Так вот, где мое кольцо?

— Ах это кольцо… А то я уж знаешь, Чжань-гэ, подумал о другом. Оно же совсем твое, не прокатное? Тебе не надо его возвращать?

— О каком другом? Оно совсем мое.

— Да не важно. То кольцо у меня, да, — с легкостью согласился Ван Ибо, накрыв рукой карман, — я берегу его и верну, как только встретимся. 

На самом деле Ван Ибо не собирался его возвращать. Он вспомнил, как перед выступлением попросил у Сяо Чжаня: «Дашь мне что-нибудь на удачу?» 

И тот с готовностью стянул кольцо с пальца: «Вот, возьми».

«Символично», — хмыкнул Ван Ибо, опуская его в карман.

«Не думай ничего такого, вернешь после выступления».

Ван Ибо согласился, но кольцо не вернул, закрутился и забыл. А теперь уже точно не вернет. Это для Сяо Чжаня не символично, хотя Ван Ибо готов был поспорить, что тот врал, а для него очень даже.


End file.
